The Angel of Avarice
The Angel of Avarice is the fifth episode of Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Story Back in Hades, Emizel notices how Valvatorez is gloomly and asks him various questions. He tells Emizel he is just thinking things over when Fuka pulls him over to where Desco is. She tells him that Valvatorez is thinking about the angel girl they have previously met. Emizel says it is no wonder since she stole all of the Information Bureau's money and is nicknamed "Angel of Avarice". Fuka thinks it is love as Valvatorez called her Artina and that she was supposed to be dead. Emizel thinks it is ridiculous when Fenrich interrupts their conversation and tells them to calm down. Fenrich plans the Hades Party's next move which is gaining the control of the Mid-Level Demon area. The Mid-Level Demon area appears as a amusement park which causes Fuka and Desco wanting to go on rides. Emizel tells them that the attractions are training machines for demons wanting become higher ranked. Fuka decides to ask Valvatorez about his past and Artina when Fenrich tries to redirect the question. Valvatorez tells him it is okay and decides to tell him of his past 400 years ago when he was a tyrant. Valvatorez at the time was scaring many humans and took as much blood as he wanted. He met Artina during a vampire hunt and she was not scared at him at all. She even sympathized with him and offered her blood stating it would be more delicious to him. Valvatorez refuses and decides to scare her due to his pride. As a result, Artina makes him promise him to protect her before he can scare her and take her blood. Back in the present, they are interrupted by a group of demons which causes Fuka and Desco to be enraged as they wanted to hear the rest of the story. At the next area, they see Vulcanus, the angel girl from before, surrounded by a group of demons wanting to kill her and claim a bounty. Fenrich has no objections but Valvatorez decides to intercept the demons as he figures he cannot let them kill her. Afterwards, Vulcanus is not grateful to them and decides to say thanks, She asks why are demons not doing their duty as humans have run rampant and have lost faith in Celestia. Vulcanus states that her operation is not sanctioned by Celestia and she is collecting money owed to Celestia. She escapes by blinding the group, causing Fuka, Desco and Emizel to wonder if she and Artina are really the same person. Fenrich forces Valvatorez to promise that if Vulcanus got in their way again, he will use force to eliminate her. Valvatorez tells the rest of the flashback on Fuka's request. It turns out that Valvatorez had not taken the promise seriously and when he arrived back three days later, he found Artina taking her last breath. She tells him that her only regret is Valvatorez not being able to drink her blood. Valvatorez decides to keep his promise and refuses her blood and she dies afterwards. In the present, they catch up to Vulcanus near a merry-go-round, Vulcanus states that she is already leaving making Emizel wonder if she already stole the money from the area. Fenrich decides to trick Vulcanus into fighting them by stating that they have a 10 million HL bounty on their heads. She is defeated afterwards and before they Fenrich decides to turn her into the Corrupterment for a bounty, she is allowed to speak to Valvatorez. She asks for his name and just before they turn her in, she shields Valvatorez from an incoming bullet fired by Axel. Valvatorez asks why does he see Artina in her and tells her not to die. Endings Vulcanus Ending: If the player lost to Vulcanus on Map 5-6 (Murder-Go-Round), they will get the Vulcanus Ending and be forced to start a new cycle. Maps *Scream Park *Lost Dignity *Wounded Pride *Ruin Coaster *Frantic Wheel *Murder-Go-Round Next Chapter: Ch 6: The A-Virus Pandemic Category:Disgaea 4 Episodes